fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Promised Meeting
The Dandelion Bomber The sound of buzzing filled the air; the buzzing of voices, human voices, all collected in this massive, glass-domed structure. The entire building was spacious, appearing to be made purely for the entertainment of the higher class, the rectangular building holding a large stage, seating for spectators, as well as the exit which lead out into the city, with all of this kept under an intricate glass-domed ceiling. "...I heard this showing will have the best actor in all of the Royal City." One woman said excitedly. "Oh really?" Another woman replied snobbishly. "I've heard the story is awful, but the effects are decent." "This better be worth the money..." One of the men replied, looking down on the stage with an air of disdain. If he was so upset, why was he here? ---- Up in the air, hovering over the giant stadium in a balloon, was person, whose height made them appear young, dressed in what appeared to be a dark blue cloak, as well as generally loose fitting ensemble that also consisted of dark blue. Even their head was mostly covered, revealing only their eyes, a dark brown. "I suppose even these fools can afford entertainment like this..." The person spoke to himself, and the voice revealed it was a boy. "According to my information, associated of Faust are in this theatre." He kept his cold glare fixed on the lighted theatre. "If my timing is right, their show should have begun right about now..." He took a seat in the basket, and pulled out what appeared to be a monitor. "Now...let's say hello." ---- The lights in the theatre fell, as it appeared the show was about to begin. As the fallen curtain began to rise, however, there were no actors taking the stage. Instead, an image began to flicker onto the hardwood, what appeared to be a silvery, translucent image of the same masked figure from the balloon. "Greetings, members of high society." His voice, while childish and unimpressive, rang throughout the stadium, carrying into the farthest reaches of the stands. "Who is he...?" A woman asked in confusion. "Cut the power!" One of the staff members ordered, and even the dimmed lights went dark, but the shimmering figure began to illuminate the dark of the arena, casting it's glow on everyone. "I'm sure you're wondering who I am, and why I am here. I'll make this short. My time is valuable." He stepped forward, but his footsteps made no sound. The boy cast his transparent eyes into the stands, and everyone could feel his glare, it seemed to be piercing. "Our world is dying. Edolas, a world which, in the past, had been beautiful, and vibrant, has revealed it's venal nature, collapsing under the rule of king after king, under we find ourselves where we are now. Settlements such as Louen, Sycca, Athech, and the like, all of them cut off from the Royal City, and begin to wilt, like flowers deprived of sunlight." The audience were casting the boy odd looks, and many seemed to be questioning his sanity, however, one thing was common in every eye; fear. This unknown figure, seemingly a specter even, had captured their attention, and worse, their imagination, and it now held them rooted to their seats. "Our 'King' — and I use the word loosely — cares nothing for those outside this city." He waved his hand in the direction of the audience. "You lot, those who share a similar standing with him. And of course, his most trusted inner circle. The soldiers. The advisers. Those on the lower rung of government, the city officials, all of you who do nothing to improve the condition of the rest of us, who are left to watch as our villages crumble, our parents are taken and killed, and everything we hold dear destroyed, purely for his own personal gain. If you only knew what he had in mind..." "He's done nothing but promise us prosperity!" One of the people in the crowd shouted, surprising everyone but the boy who stood center stage. "To gain more magical power for us, to overthrow the Exceed...!" "Idiots." He scoffed, turning to glare the man, who quieted himself and resumed sitting. "He's no different from any other power hungry monarch. The magic power he collects...do you really think it will be used for your own good, or for his? He cares only for those who can help him attain his goals, and disregards the lot of you that can't. Even this Royal City, where you fools live in comfort, is only a statement of what he can do with the wealth he has. And now..." The boy turned from them, silent for a moment, before his head turned back towards them all once more. "Those affiliated with the Royal Family. This night, you will help me make a statement to all of Edolas, and most importantly, to Faust himself." Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "And now, before I go, I'll give you one piece of advice. ''Run."'' With those words, the figure faded, and a loud, ear piercing shriek filled the room as people began to rush towards the exits, trampling over each other, pushing others down from the stands and into the stage, anything they could do to get away. High in the air, the figure watched from the hot-air balloon, his face concealed from displaying any emotion at all. He was now holding a small switch, and, without any hesitation, pressed his thumb down on the button. BOOM! With a thundering crash, the entire stadium exploded, lighting the sky up in a massive fireball, sending wood, rock, and most importantly, charred and destroyed bodies flying everywhere. People in the street, and even from the distance, gasped as they the building go up in flames. "I guess it's true what they say about art." The boy muttered to himself, before whistling. He leapt from the balloon, free-falling down into the sky...only to be snatched up by a large, grey, beast, a Legion. "Good boy." The boy said fondly to the creature as it flew away from the city, carrying him into a forest, where it landed. He slid from it's back, and removed the mask on his face, revealing a large shock of orange, spiky hair. "You can go rest." He said, smiling at the creature. Was this really the same boy who just killed a good hundred people? "I'll call you again later, Riskal." The beast roared, before taking flight into the sky. "I may as well go wash off." He sighed, and sauntered off towards the center of the forest. Having lived in this forest since he was about twelve, he knew the general layout of the place, and his favorite waterfall was right at the center. However, as he made his way closer, he could hear...humming. A female voice was humming. "That's...odd..." The boy walked closer, ducking behind some bushes that concealed him from sight, just looking over them. What greeted him was something he hadn't expected to see. The Silver-Haired Maiden This young woman -around the boy's own age- was casually batheing in the waterfall; not really paying attention to the wildlife or anything like that around her. To her, it seemed that she, herself, and her were the only people in this entire world- then again, it was hard to tell whether or not she was a narcassist or just not giving two flying flips about her current situation. Her ears twitched; though moments later, she ignored it. "There's no way that anybody else'd know about this place, I just know it..." How wrong she was. "She's..." He caught himself mesmerized by the sight of the woman; her pale skin and white hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, and he couldn't take his eyes away. Carelessly, he took a step back, crunching a twig underfoot. "Huh?" The young woman swiftly spun around- her emerald eyes moving around to find the boy. Her eyes sharpened- her fists clenched, she took no care for the fact that she was butt-naked. "...The heck are you, you, pervert, person, dummy!" "Pervert!?" The orange-haired boy said indignantly, standing up from behind the bush. "I'm no pervert, idiot." Her crass tone was already turning his bad attitude on full blast. "It's not my fault you happened to be bathing in my favorite spot!" "Don't call me an idiot, idiot!" The young woman snapped back; obviously displeased at him. Then again, if you were walked in on bathing -even if you were in broad daylight- you'd be annoyed too. "It's my favourite spot too. Heck, I think only my kind know about it, so scram!" "Why do I'' need to scram?" The young man barked; a vein throbbing in his temple now. The girl was beginning to make him angry. "I've lived in this forest for the past two years, I think I have the right to be anywhere I want. ''You get out." He put particular emphasis on "you". "Because it's ettiquite!" She...probably, mispronounced that word. "If a lady is bathing, a man must scram before she suffers his wrath! This is one of these situations!" "Oh for the love of...!" The boy shot her a cold glare. "Fine, I won't spend my time arguing with a child who can't even understand when they're trespassing!" With that, he sauntered off, deciding to forget a bath for the night and just go sleep. "Blasted woman..." He muttered as soon as he was out of earshot. "I heard that!" Thankfully, the woman's super-sensitive hearing could hear the boy- and without even a second to lose, she hastily dressed herself, dashing after him. "You're a real weakling! A normal person would've tried to stand their ground!" Oddly enough, she was...pissed. "Oh for the love of...!" He groaned, whipping a small sphere out of his sleeve and setting it alight. "Back off!" He tossed the sphere towards the woman, and it exploded, creating a large cover of smoke that shielded the orange-haired boy from her view. "Damn non-magics and their stupid little trinkets..." The woman hissed like a snake at this- though that guy had clearly disappeared from view, the young girl emitted a pulse of magical energy- thanks to this, several sabers composed of emerald magical power manifested around her, floating in a wing-esque formation, ready to strike out violently. "She's got magic — just like Father!" The boy's eyes narrowed as he kept a gaze on her from behind thick-trunked trees. "I hadn't banked on that." He pulled out a trench knife from his sleeve, with a black blade and silver-edge, curving inwards at the backside of the tip. "Now!" He dove in silently, taking advantage of the persistent smoke cover to immediately take to the woman's back; if she was so intent on fighting him, when he himself had willingly decided to leave, then fine, he would stand his ground. With absolutely no hesitation or prior warning, the boy plunged the knife towards the woman's back. The swords assembled upon the back of the woman's body, floating in mid-air, suddenly took a position, connecting and pointing outwards to enable a formation that appeared similar to a flower- it seemed that they responded to the environment and the young woman's mental commands. Only when the swords defended her from his attack did she turn around, appearing somewhat annoyed. "Ah, you really need an actual weapon. A dinky little knife like that is weak." The boy snarled in irritation before removing the knife, backing up and twirling it around his finger. "I have plenty of weapons; this knife came from someone important." As his eyes scanned her over, his brain started to work. "Eight swords...that's definitely going to take some doing to break down..." Swiftly, he reached behind him into a pouch, withdrawing what appeared to be throwing stars — he really was aiming for the ninja look — and bent close to the ground, throwing several towards the woman's ankles, aiming to cut the tendon, and several others with his free hand towards her face, providing a distraction she would have to focus on. "Jeez, can you just simmer down a bit?" The woman sighed as she began to levitate high into the air. "Why on EARTH are you trying to kill me here? It's just a damn argument, no reason to KILL over it." "You attacked me." The boy replied simply. "That's all the reason I need to wipe you out." "Do you ALWAYS fight to kill?" The young woman replied, obviously annoyed. "Killing somebody over something as harmless as this is just brain-dead of you." "You don't even want to know." He took a stance, bending low to the ground, before leaping high into the air, pulling out another sphere and throwing it towards the girl. The sphere exploded once again, releasing a flurry of wires which descended down on her, beginning to snake their way around here body and restrict her movement. "You really are stupid." The young woman snarked as she vanished in a flash of light, reappearing behind him. "You're really a dull kid, you know that?" Her swords deactivated, as a sign of giving up upon the fight. He looked at her warily. "Just giving up? You, a magic-user, are walking away from me, a mundane?" He snorted derisively. "And here I thought you'd be something impressive, especially considering you started this." "No, I sincerely doubt that!" The young woman scoffed, "You're just boring me. You have so many gadgets and tricks, but no way to counter the magic of my kind. And fighting to kill, oh boy, you're really stupid." This woman really knew how to push all of the boy's buttons, but, he had to admit, she had a point. "In a straight up fight, I'd lose..." He thought to himself. "It's nice to see the pot calling the kettle black." He replied airily, stashing away the trench knife. He seemed to be calming down now. "Even with all that magic, my father was better..." He said under his breath. Apparently this boy seemed to idolize his father. "That's good for you." She snarked, as she extended her hand to him. "My name, is, Solele Vorymor. I know it's a bit to pronounce, but you should be able to do it." "Solele, hm?" He smirked. "Such a beautiful name like that, while it befits your appearance at least, doesn't fit your attitude." He really couldn't talk about attitudes. "I may as well introduced myself. My name is Jason. Jason LaHote." "Alright, Jason. Then put those damn stupid little trinkets away and never show them in front of me again. Such primitive tools." Solele sighed. "Your attitude is worse than mine- attacking somebody for no reason?" ...What. Jason looked at her, stunned by what she'd just said. "You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" He sighed. "You attacked me first, when I so kindly turned and left, ignoring the fact that you were being rude in the first place." By this point, he'd walked over to her, staring at her directly in the eye. "You're the one who needs an attitude fix. You simply could have left me alone, but, instead, you had to charge in out of nowhere, of course I'd perceive that as a threat." "Well," Showing a surprising amount of logic, Solele continued, "You DID happen to walk in on me, which is a grave matter. But I DO suppose I went overboard." She look at him, tilting her head in surprise, "Oh, my, your name is...well, awfully familiar." "My name?" That remark actually distracted Jason from his rebuttal; he had been about to mention that he'd been in this forest longer than her. "How so? I've never heard your name before." "Oh, long story." Solele brushed him off. "We could be a while here, for me to tell you it. Do you really want to waste time?" Jason's eyes narrowed suspiciously; what was she getting at? "...Sure, go ahead." He said slowly. "I knew your father. He mentioned you to me." Solele responded rather simply. The sound of crickets could be heard chirping throughout the forest. "...Pretty long story, huh?" Jason didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed; the fact that she could say something like with with a straight face was amusing. "You knew my father?" He queried. "How? He's been dead for years, and you only look to be about as old as I am." "You'll find out eventually." Solele responded, continuing, "But he did visit me and a few relatives a few years ago, and he told me to be your friend. So..." "A friend...?" Jason looked at her, confused. "What..." He clutched his head for a moment. "A friend..." He then chuckled dryly. "I can't quite say I've ever had one of those. How would that even work?" "It's where another person hangs with you sometimes and has fun with you. They're there to help you," Solele continued, "Isn't that simple?" Jason rubbed his hand. "I see...but is there any point to a 'friend' if they're only there because someone made them?" He was obviously questioning her own intentions; simply following his father's wishes, that didn't make her a 'friend'. "You really must be stupid." Solele responded. "A friend makes you feel good, duh. Isn't it better with more people around? It doesn't really matter. I refused to be your friend since that old crab made me. I'm being your friend because you look lost." That last sentence stunned Jason. He looked lost? He frowned, looking at her in admiration and bewilderment. "...Alright then. I'll be your friend." Even after accepting her offer, however, he felt confused. What would come out of this? "You do know what that means, right?" Solele poked him slightly in the chest. "It means you can't go around, trying to kill people. It's not good for your health or mental state. And do you know what happens when you kill people, right?" She added in a surprisingly serious tone, "People die when they're killed." "If they didn't, I've been doing something wrong for two years." Jason quipped back. These two were going to have quite a ways to go before either go along with the other. "It was a joke, geez." Solele kinda wanted to knock his block off now- or at least slap him. This guy...really didn't have a sense of humour- at all. "Didn't you understand that at all? Of course it bloody happens, you dolt." Jason ignored this; butting heads with her wouldn't get him anywhere. "If you're going to be my friend, what will you do? Stay in my forest?" He didn't know if he wanted her to stay or not, but he hadn't seen humans in two years, she could be interesting. "It's not your forest. You can't own a forest." Solele had...valid logic. "Technically, the one who owns the forest is the being underneath us, flowing throughout this world." She was intentionally vague with her wording; so Jason would get confused. Jason ignored her. "When you've lived anywhere long enough, you start to consider the place yours. It's the same with a house, I assume. Me, I have this entire forest to myself, aside from the animals that visit me." At the thought of that, the boy even seemed to smile a bit. "As a matter of fact, why don't I treat you to that spectacle?" "I like animals. Something about them is so innocent. Like they're so special...and we don't deserve to be around them." Solele sighed, "I think, I'd like to be a bird. So I can break free of these chains and fly into the sky without any regret." Jason blinked for a moment. That surprised him. This woman held an affection for animals as well? "I suppose we have something in common." He scratched his head. "I suppose I'm partial to the wolf myself...to be able to just run and let the instincts take over." He cast a wistful gaze off into the distance. "To forget everything..." "That feel." Solele remarked; "Don't birds eat wolf pups? You know what that means." She flashed an evil grin at Jason. "I can beaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat you." Now she was just messing around; changing the subject to a much lighter one. "You haven't seen what wolves can do!" Jason retorted, and the very thought of just animals seemed to excite him. Normally, he'd have snapped back at Solele, but, at this moment, he seemed rather into the discussion. "The speed at which they can run, the strength of their jaws when they take a bite...no bird would have a chance." "I think birds also eat snakes. Then again, it all depends on what type of bird it is. One of those giant birds that can eat fully-grown people. I think they were called Gigantors...." Or maybe, she was extremely sheltered and dreamed the whole thing up. Jason blinked at her, confused. "Are you all there in that head of yours?" He was finding her a tad more odd than anything now. Perhaps under all that power was just an idiot...? "They do exist, I can prove it." Solele all of a sudden took his hand, squeezing it tightly as she began to run out of the forest. "Don't be such a jerk, you just seem sheltered." And so, the two ran to the ends of the forest- as Solele held his hand tightly, Jason realized how much more...simple life seemed when he was with her. Like there was no care in the world for him; and how much nicer this barren world of Edolas was- as long as he was in possession of the concept known as a "friend". It seemed that he...wait, did he...? Jason had smiled. At Solele. Of course, though both realized that these "Gigantors" were nothing but an old wive's tale, or something that Solele's cloudy mind had manifested from naught, that didn't really matter at all. For... ...The fact that for the first time in his young life, Jason LaHote had smiled for somebody that wasn't his mother, was the real reward of that short journey. "...There!" Solele grinned back at him. "What do you think?" Jason, the smile still stupidly on his face, looking down at his hand, held tightly within hers, and was surprised to see that he himself had tightened his own grip on her. A subconscious action to keep her close? "I...I'm feeling strange." He muttered, not meeting her eye. "It was...fun? I think that's the word. To be honest...I enjoyed it." He smiled brighter at Solele, lighting up like the sun itself. "Just pointlessly running with another person..." He didn't know if he wanted to continue speaking. Revealing his emotions to someone he barely knew....but he felt he could trust Solele. "I was able to forget about everything in that moment with you — and truly enjoy myself, to let myself go. I haven't felt that free since I was a little child." Having Solele as a friend...could this be something he wanted? "Then, we'll feel free for as long as we're together." Solele squeezed his hand tightly. "You don't have to feel so...well, dumb or paranoid anymore! Got that?" FIN